FR - Lostpedia:Discussions
Cette page a pour but d'avoir un espace de discussion générale pour coordonner la rédaction de la version française de Lostpédia, tout en évitant d'alourdir ou de détourner de leur fonction les pages de discussion qui sont spécifiques aux différents articles (par exemple la page Accueil). C'est l'équivalent de la page Lostpedia:Talk de la version anglaise. les spoilers Comment fait-on pour les articles ?? Sachant que même les principaux pays francophones ne diffusent pas les mêmes épisodes au même moment, doit-on se limiter à chaque fois à celui qui diffuse en dernier les épisodes, ou suivre les diffusions américaines ?? Que faire ?? -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 12:23 (PDT) :C'est en effet embêtant. Il faut à la fois essayer de se mettre dans la peau de l'usager francophone moyen qui viendra lire ou contribuer à Lostpédia et tenir compte des contingences. Est-ce que l'usager préfère avoir une information plutôt à jour par rapport à la version originale ou plutôt "spoiler-free" ? Et serait-ce réaliste de se limiter pour se synchroniser avec le diffuseur qui retardera le plus ? À mon humble avis, on devrait y aller carrément avec l'information dès qu'elle est disponible dans la version originale anglaise, sinon ça deviendrait impossible. On pourra ajouter des bandeaux "spoiler" un peu partout si c'est jugé utile, quoique personnellement je pense qu'un avertissement d'ordre général et clair, comme celui qui se trouve en page Accueil, est suffisant. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 15:25 (PDT) ::Ca me va, surtout qu'il est vrai que c'est difficile de se contenir au diffuseur le plus "en retard". Pour ce qui est des bandeaux "spoiler", on peut en créer un qui explicite le fait que peut-être le visiteur vient du pays qui est en retard sur les autres, et que c'est pour ça qu'il risque de lire des événements qu'il n'a pas encore vus. De plus, cela reste en accord avec la politique qui est déjà présente sur lostpedia (cf. le "signalez les spoilers quand il y en a" de la page d'accueil. Je veux bien me porter volontaire pour la création du bandeau. -- SGC.Alex 28 August 2006 à 01:59 (PDT) Voilà, c'est fait. Il suffit de mettre . J'en ajoute un pour la fin de la saison deux. -- SGC.Alex 28 August 2006 à 03:03 (PDT) Premieres pages? Quelle page sont les plus important a faire en premier?John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 13:10 (PDT) :C'est justement ce que je me demandais tout à l'heure en voyant l'ampleur du travail ;o) Je pense que les pages sur lesquelles on peut arriver depuis la page d'accueil seraient un bon début ; ça permet de montrer aux visiteurs qu'il y a du boulot derrrière. Mais bon, si quelqu'un d'autre propose d'autres suggestions, je suis prêt à l'écouter ! :) -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:14 (PDT) C'est fait! :A mon avis, la France est en train de rater l'Expérience Lost. De plus, cela va être très important pour comprendre la saison 3 qui va commencer début octobre. Je suis en train de traduire la page Vidéo du Sri Lanka (je recherche de l'aide)... De cette page, il y a les principaux liens pour suivre l'Expérience Lost. --K302 29 août 2006 à 16:04 (PDT) ::En effet, en France, "The Lost Experience" n'est que très peu connue. La raison ? Sans doute car aucune chaîne n'y prête attention étant donné que le jeu en réalité alternée est en anglais, et que peu de français sont (en règle générale bien sûr, il y a des exceptions) doués en anglais. Du coup, nous n'avons aucune publicité pour le jeu, ce qui implique que peu de monde suive l'affaire. Je veux bien aider à la traduction. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 11:32 (PDT) les titres Dans le même ordre d'idée que pour les spoilers, quels titres français doit-on utiliser puisque nous n'avons pas les mêmes en Belgique, au Canada et en France ?? -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:15 (PDT) *Je ne sais vraiment pas!John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 13:18 (PDT) **Je propose à tout hasard d'utiliser par défaut le titre utilisé par deux pays, et que pour le troisième pays, on crée une page de redirection vers l'autre titre. Pour info, wikipédia donne les correspondances. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:21 (PDT) ***Ok mais quelle deux pays on les meme titre?John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 13:23 (PDT) ****Je viens de faire un début de page Saison 2, comme ça tout le monde pourra travailler dessus, on aura déjà les titres ! -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:46 (PDT) Personnage secondaire Pour la page portail:pers. secondaire est ce que je devrait mettre ceux du lost experience et des livres?John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 13:41 (PDT) :Je pense que cela peut être une bonne idée, même si les pages ne sont pas créées tout de suite, les liens seront déjà là ! :) -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:47 (PDT) Titres Pour l'instant, le plus urgent serait probablement de se coordonner, ne serait-ce que provisoirement, sur quelques éléments comme les principes de titrage des articles, puisqu'il y aura probablement une période de création intensive de pages. On pourrait ainsi éviter dès le départ certaines erreurs initiales, qui pourraient quand même corrigées par la suite, mais c'est toujours un peu plus compliqué, pour ce qui est des titres, de corriger après coup. Ceci n'a pas pour but d'initier des guides de rédaction formels qui pourront voir le jour éventuellement, mais de voir au plus pressé, de façon informelle et pratique. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) :Tout à fait d'accord. Je propose de mon côté de reprendre le plus possible les titres originaux de la version anglaise (facile pour des personnages ou des noms de personnes, d'acteurs) ou alors en traduisant simplement les titres. De même, pour les images, je propose que l'on garde les mêmes noms que les images sur la version anglaise, c'est plus simple à mettre à jour après coup, etc. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 14:13 (PDT) ::Pour les images, oui, ça semble en effet une solution pratique. Pour ce qui est des titres d'articles, bien justement je voulais lancer la discussion dès maintenant de manière à éviter certaines incohérences ou problèmes pratiques qui se sont posés dans la version anglaise du fait qu'elle s'est construite un peu sans coordination sur les titres jusqu'à tout récemment. Si on peut s'éviter les mêmes erreurs dès le départ, ce sera déjà ça de gagné. Articles autres que persos: oui d'accord avec l'idée qu'on essaie de tout simplement traduire le titre, en s'assurant dans la mesure du possible d'adapter pour qu'il corresponde avec les termes utilisés dans la version française de l'émission. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Mais penser toutefois à utiliser la rédaction qui se retrouvera naturellement dans une phrase normale dans les autres articles qui contiendront des liens vers cet article. Cela facilite grandement le travail sur les autres articles et évite de se retrouver avec des liens brisés et des redictions multiples. Exemple: titrer "Ours polaire" plutôt que "L'Ours Polaire" (i.e. normalement pas de majuscules sauf bien sûr les noms propres et la première lettre du titre, ni d'articles ou autres mots secondaires qui ne sont pas essentiels). Comme ça, dans un autre article le lien est beaucoup plus simple dans une phrase normale telle que "Sawyer tire sur un ours polaire" plutôt que "Sawyer tire sur un ours polaire". Bref, ce sont les suggestions d'usage pratique développées sur Wikipedia et qui y ont fait leurs preuves, nous évitant d'avoir à réinventer la roue. Articles de persos: Pour les persos secondaires, reprendre les titre de la v.a. devrait aller aussi en général. Pour les persos principaux, c'est plus embêtant. Car en général dans les autres articles on réfère presque toujours à eux par leur apellation familière et donc c'est beaucoup plus pratique d'écrire "Kate" que "Kate" à chaque fois. Il y a bien les redirections, mais c'est une solution imparfaite (risque de double redirection et de bris de lien). Cheers 27 August 2006 à 14:22 (PDT) Page de perso de flashback Ne créer pas cette page je suis en train de la faire mais sa vas etre long!John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 14:03 (PDT) modèles les plus courants SGC.Alex J'ai créé des modèles qui pourront servir. * : à utiliser pour signaler qu'une page est nominée pour suppression * : pour signifier une demande de fusion avec une autre page Liens "interwikis" Lostpédia Est-ce qu'on sait s'il est possible de configurer les différentes versions du site Lostpédia pour inclure des liens entre les mêmes articles dans les différentes langues, comme les liens interwikis "autres langues" qui se trouvent dans la barre latérale des Wikipédias ? Ça pourait peut-être être pratique pour les utilisateurs qui seraient intéressés à comparer différentes versions. Alternativement, il est sans doute possible de placer un lien interlostpédia dans une section en bas de page, du genre "voir aussi" ou "liens externes". Cheers 28 août 2006 :Je me suis posé la même question également, je pense qu'il faudrait cherche un peu sur des wiki existants, il doit bien trainer par exemple un article traitant du sujet sur wikipédia. De mon côté, je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès de contributeurs assidus sur la version francophone de wikipédia. -- SGC.Alex 28 août 2006 à 13:21 (PDT) ::Petites nouvelles de l'affaire : il est tout à fait possible de créer des liens inter-langues dans la barre latérale des Lospediae. Les appels pourraient se faire par xx:NOM où xx serait le préfixe dans l'adresse de la version lostpédia à lier (ie. fr, de, it, en, es, nl, pl et pt) et NOM le nom de l'article dans cette version. TOUTEFOIS, il faudrait auparavant que l'administrateur global des Lostpediae ajoute (ou configure, je ne sais plus truc) un p'tit truc dans la base de données. Je lui en ai parlé, j'attends la réponse ; je vous tiens au courant pour cette affaire qui pourrait se révéler fort sympathique. -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 10:18 (PDT) mise en français du wiki Bon voilà je pense avoir mis les principaux textes de boutons et d'aide à l'édition d'articles, ainsi que les liens de navigation en français. Si vous en voyez qui trainent encore en anglais, dites-le moi ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 août 2006 à 14:37 (PDT) :Bien joué. Tout l'essentiel y est. Il ne reste que quelques détails mineurs quand on fouille un peu dans les recoins, comme quelques sections des pages spéciales: nouvelles pages, pages orphelines, ce genre de trucs. Cheers 28 août 2006 à 15:14 (PDT) Prob d'affichage des images ? Je suis en train de reprendre certain contenu du site anglais. Et par exemple l'image hanso ne s'affiche pas de la même façon... Etrange non ? --K302 29 août 2006 à 13:29 (PDT) :J'y connais pas grand chose alors je ne peux pas vraiment aider. Ça pourrait être dû à la grosseur utilisée mais tu sembles avoir utilisé la même grosseur que sur le site anglais. Oui c'est bizarre. Cheers 29 août 2006 à 15:59 (PDT) Modèle:traduction? Il y a des pages (Hansoexposed.com, Vidéo du Sri Lanka) qui sont (pour la plupart) en anglais. Est ce que un modele pour traduction est necesaire? --Phmall 29 août 2006 à 19:14 (PDT) :Je viens de le créer. On l'appelle par -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 01:56 (PDT) Articles/membres Avez-vous deja remarquer que ils y a quasiment autant de membres que d'articles ? Et le pire dans tous ca , c'est que la plupart de ces membres ont ou : * Jamais connecter * Aucune modification * Une petite modification , et hop on l'entent plus parler et ils se casser et ne revins plus jamais . Je trouve ca quand meme assez bizarre (revoltant?) . Pensez vous que ils faudrait supprimer les membres qui na commis aucune modification depuis ... bon allez , 2 mois (je veux bien sure dire que les stats du membres serait 0 pas xx puis pas de modification depuis 2 mois) ? :Quelqu'un qui corrige 1 faute d'orthographe et aussi important qu'un membre actif. C'est ça le web participatif... le Web 2.0... dont les sites Wiki en font partie et donc Lospedia!! :--K302 16 September 2006 à 14:54 (PDT) :: Non K302 , tu ne ma pas compris . 0 modification = rien . c-a-d par exemple tu corriger une petite faute ca je compte comme une modification , car c'est inscris dans "mes contribution" . tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Regedit 17 September 2006 à 00:39 (PDT) Catégorie:Lostpédia :::En même temps, même sur EN c'est pareil, voire pire : ils sont 6 000 et y'a "que" presque 1 500 articles... -- SGC.Alex 17 September 2006 à 01:50 (PDT) :::Hum , oui , je comprends pas pourquoi ces gents s'inscrivent ... bref je pense que on pourrais essayer d'en parler a l'admin de l'EN afin d'y remedier ? Regedit 17 September 2006 à 03:07 (PDT) ::::Pour recevoir des alertes faut s'inscrire. C'est peut-être pour ça ? --K302 18 September 2006 à 11:28 (PDT) ::::: Ouep , mais ca sert a quoi de faire plusieurs compte ? regarde plutot ca : # 15 September 2006 à 15:42 Witwit81 (Discuter | contributions) (New user (Discuter | contributions | bloquer)) # 15 September 2006 à 13:54 Jack gpz (Discuter | contributions) (New user (Discuter | contributions | bloquer)) # 15 September 2006 à 11:54 Tomzsz (Discuter | contributions) (New user (Discuter | contributions | bloquer)) # 15 September 2006 à 11:54 Tomzsz (Discuter | contributions) (New user (Discuter | contributions | bloquer)) # 14 September 2006 à 21:34 Chti poulet (Discuter | contributions) (New user (Discuter | contributions | bloquer)) Hum ca sert a quoi de se faire 2 comptes ?!? non mais c'est pas vrai c'est meme revoltant !!! Regedit 18 September 2006 à 11:40 (PDT) ::::: lol...ben faut peut-être leur demander car là je séche ;) lol --K302 18 September 2006 à 11:45 (PDT) :::::: Moi je dit que il se foute de notre geule ... SGC pitie , fait quelque chose ! par exemple un systeme que l'utilisateur et inscrit comme inscrit (o une figure de style ^^) que quand il a recu un mail avec marquer un truc du genre "welcome machin machin , clique ici pour t'inscrire" qu'en pense tu K302 ? sinan , que penser vous de ma page de presentation ? (2 h a la faire ^^) Regedit 18 September 2006 à 11:56 (PDT) :::::: Je ne vois pas bien le but d'avoir plusieurs comptes. Pour moi, ce n'est pas grave tant qu'ils ne saccagent pas le site.--K302 18 September 2006 à 12:04 (PDT) :::::: Ben ce sont des gens qui ont remarquer que je suis furaxe et ils le font expres ^^ tu ma tout le temp pas repondu a ma question sur ma page :D Regedit 18 September 2006 à 12:19 (PDT) Il me semble que toute personne est libre de s'incrire ou non et, si elle le fait, de contribuer ou non à l'édition. Peut-être que les inscrits non contributeurs veulent utiliser les préférences de visualisation, ou les listes de suivi, ou manifester une sorte de sentiment d'appartenance au site, ou attendent le moment qui leur convient pour contribuer. Quelles que soient les raisons, je crois que ça ne pose aucun problème. -- Cheers 19 September 2006 à 23:03 (PDT) :: Puisque c'est toi qui le dit , chef , je te crois . A vrai dire je dois te confesser que j'ai moi-meme un cmpte de 0 modification sur wikipedis et sur en.lostpedia mais ca ca me sert pour traduire des articles , voir comment et faite une page pour mieux la copier ici . oui tu as raison , ca ne pose aucun problemes , mais c'est comme meme un peux con que il y ai plus d'utilisateur que d'articles ... bref , je vais retourner a mes modifications ^^ Regedit 20 September 2006 à 00:09 (PDT) Lettre a SGC Jour 1 Je ne sais pas , tu n'aitez pas la toute la journee ... je me suis dit que t'avais un probleme avec ton ordi , mais que tu serais la demain Jour 2 Tout le temps pas la , je me dis "zut , il aura beaucoup de travaille en revenant" ... Je me suis dit a ce moment , que toi t'es un type fort , donc t'y arriverait Jour 3 Pas de messages depuis 3 jour de toi ... Cheers me rassure , me dit "il vas revenir , c'est rien" mais moi je suis la , comme un con , a regarder , les gents qui passer , sans voir ton ombre , et sache que ca m'inquiete ... Jour 4 Je crois que cheers non plus n'est pas rassurer ... j'envoie un message pour te retrouver ... Jour 5 J'ecris ce texte , difficilement , sur un site bouree de fautes d'ortho .... Reviens mec , reviens .... 2 mois apres Rien a l'horizon , je continue d'appuyez sur un bouton dont j'ignore le fonctionnement ... C'est pour ca que t'es partie , non alors pourquoi ?!? Cheers me dit a un moment : "ca sert a rien de rester la ... il ne revindra pas ..." Alors on retourne dans cette station , cette flamme ... 3 ans apres Je ne sais meme pas , pourquoi je suis la , ptet qu'un jour je vais fuir comme toi . tu n'es maintenant plus qu'une ombre absente , prends ca comme un signe d'amitie . je vous surveille tous , je fumer clope par clope , je recherche ou-est se que t'es , mais tu n'es plus la ... Soudain les ordi s'eteigne , un truc bizarre ... Cheers s'ennerve est sort de la perle pour voir ce qui se passe ... des cris de lamentations , tres loin , et tous le temps cette voie , ces chucotement qui me dissent des choses que je ne comprends pas . Cheers de son cote est partis qulque part . a t'il fuit comme SGC ? non , je le voie revenir , je le voie en train de me dire "suis-moi" ... On arrive , sur le port , le ferry est tous le temps la , mais a cote de lui je voie qualq'un dont le visage me fais une impression de deja-vu ... c'est bien lui , celui qui nous a abandonner . je resens de la haine , mais soudain mon coeur est envaie par une impression de bien-etre , j'avais peut etre oublie que tu vaut plus qu'un simple sentiment de haine ... SGC , c'est bien toi , tu es revenu . Desole , mais le travaille , en trois ans na pas evolue . 235 articles , 37000 membres , la moitie d'eux sont des vandales . Cheers m'a dit que SGC et de retour , donc tous sera de nouveau bien , mais moi je sens bien que lostpedia est morte , entre ses articles ecrit en SMS et des ataque de vandales qui detruisent tous nos progrer en 1 jour ... Sgc me dit , a ce moment " desole les gars , je ne sais pas si ma fuite etait une bonne idee ... j'ai voulu fuir mon destin , mais l'avion ma dit de revenir ..." c'est pas grave SGC , mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne nour refasse plus jamais ca , et que si il y a un moyen , de revenir avant 3 ans ... Regedit 22 September 2006 à 03:03 (PDT) , a mon ami SGC , reviens vite ! ::Hé ! Je suis toujours là les gars, vous inquiétez pas lol ! Mais je ne suis pas indispensable, quand même, si ?? Bon, cette semaine les cours à la fac ont repris, d'où mon absence ... Enfin, ma demi-absence : j'ai internet par Wi-Fi là-bas, mais le serveur m'empêche d'éditer les articles, je ne peux que les voir... Du coup, forcément je n'ai pas pu être actif cette semaine... Ce sera malheureusement comme ça du dimanche soir au vendredi soir toutes les semaines désormais, hormis pendant les vacances, il faudra faire avec. Sinon, tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Alex plutôt que SGC, mais bon, si tu préfères Command à Alex, c'est ton choix. Merci à vous tous de vous inquiéter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours présent ! :D -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 08:36 (PDT) ::: Tu ne peut meme pas savoir comment je suis content !!! oh la la !!! que de joix ! le plus important c'est de savoir que t'es la , car sinon apres bon on fait ce qu'on peut pour te facilite la tache tu vas voir , alez , on vas tous faire pour que lostpedia sois geniale . Que pense tu de mon histoire (bouree de revelation de lost ex: "je vous surveille tous , je fumer clope par clope" ^^) Regedit 22 September 2006 à 10:02 (PDT) PS : c'est toi sure le site http://lost.wikia.com ??? j'ai cru voir un gars nomme Stargate command ^^ ::::Content de voir que mon retour du week-end te fait plaisir ;o) Mais bon j'ai regardé tout le travail accompli pendant la semaine, ça va tout est bon, tout le monde a fait du bon travail ! Sinon, non ce n'est pas moi sur ce site. -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 10:10 (PDT) ::::: Un espion !!! c'est un espion qui est sure le site (oo) a mort ! Bon , a propos du travail qu'on a fait , c'est pas tres beaucoup , pas tres complet , par rapport a ce qu'on vas pourvoir encore faire . je souhaite que lostpedia s'ameliore encore , et ne devienne pas comme le decris ma fausse prophetie .Une question : Cheers , c'est un admin ? Regedit 22 September 2006 à 10:14 (PDT) ::::: ettonant ca , il y a plein de gent de chez nous chez eux ... je me suis jamais inscrit ! http://lost.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Listusers&limit=1&offset=36390 !!! j'ai regarder , mais aparment , j'ai du me tromper , pas de Stargate commander ... ni de cheers ... lol je suis unique ^^ Regedit 22 September 2006 à 10:38 (PDT) ::::::"Une question : Cheers , c'est un admin ?" --> Affirmatif ! -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 11:14 (PDT) ::::: Cool decidement tous les admins sont sympas ^^ ! J'aimerais beaucoup , mais alors tres beaucoup devenir modo de la partie Lieux ... bref , ma question est telle : comment faire ? y a t'il un seuil de modification ou crestion de pages ? est-ce que ca approte des privilege , si oui lequel ? est-ce que ca doit etre fait avec l'accord de monsieur admin of english lostpedia ??? Regedit 22 September 2006 à 11:20 (PDT) Personnage de TLE Bon alors voila , je passer sur la version anglaise , et la je regarde , et eux dans leurs truc d'acceuil il ont un lien "TLE personneges" !!! Pourquoi ne pas faire de meme chez nous ?!? Moi je suis pour pour pour et vous ? :Moui, c'est une bonne idée, il faut juste trouver un bon titre de page ("Personnages ExpL" est suffisamment court mais pas éloquent, "Personnages TLE" pas bien, "Personnages de l'Expérience Lost" trop long), et faire une bonne page (la taille des images serait mieux en 94x120 pixels à mon goût (cf. page des persos principaux, chez nous FR). Après, une fois que l'on aura réglé ça, je suis pour également. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 09:02 (PDT) Transcriptions Quelqu'un sait où on peut trouver sur le web les transcriptions fidèles de la version française des épisodes ? -- Cheers 24 septembre 2006 à 10:37 (PDT) :J'ai rien trouvé sur le web, on pourrait peut-être en bricoler avec les sous-titres des DVD mais ça pourrait poser un problème de copyright. -- Bypass 29 septembre 2006 à 19:46 (PDT) :: Ben ... tant que t8u vends pas ou tu ne le donen pas gratuitement a des gent que tu connais pas , pas de probleme de copyright . J'ai entendu parler d'une version en circulation sur le P2P en VOST-FR mais bon ca c'est illegal donc niet . 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 01:23 (PDT) :::"tant que ... tu ne le donen pas gratuitement a des gent que tu connais pas" --> Et sur un wiki on fait quoi, peut-être (?) Donc non, on ne récupère pas des DVD. -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 02:51 (PDT) :::: Ne confonds pas tout ... lostpedia n'a pas de copyright , il y a des regles sur les articles bref ... 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 03:46 (PDT) :::::De toute façon, les sous-titres français des DVD ne sont pas fidèles à ce que disent les voix françaises, c'est simplement une traduction des sous-titres anglais, donc le problème est résolu... -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 04:08 (PDT) LP pour miro ? Cf Ben par exemple. Les couleurs des bandeaux en haut de l'article sont trop aggressives, et couplés de la sorte c'est vraiment très très laid. Que pensez-vous de mettre des couleurs plus pastels pour ces bandeaux, histoires d'épargner les yeux des lecteurs ? Black Stach - 14 octobre 2006 à 15:22 (PDT) : Tous a fait d'acord . idem pour les couleurs de la baniere saison 3 la aussi faut avouer que les couleurs peuvent te tuer muhahahah ^^ -- 'Re dit 15 octobre 2006 à 01:10 (PDT) ::C'est fait. En même temps, vous avez le droit de le faire vous aussi... -- SGC.Alex 15 octobre 2006 à 02:51 (PDT) ::: Ben pas tellement ... "voir code source" ^^ -- 'Re dit 15 octobre 2006 à 04:58 (PDT) ::::Ah, la page est bloquée ? J'avais pas fait gaffe... désolé, j'ai rien dit. -- SGC.Alex 15 octobre 2006 à 05:22 (PDT) LP fr pour anglophone ? Cf la moitié des articles. C'est bien beau d'avoir une base à traduire mais mieux vaudrait la laisser gentillement en dehors des articles et n'avoir parmis les articles que du contenu francophone. A la limite on peut mettre un bandeau traduction en cours mais laisser l'immonde copier-coller de LP dilue complètement le contenu. Black Stach - 22 octobre 2006 à 08:12 (PDT) :Pas de ma faute à moi si tout le monde préfère créer des articles de son côté plutôt que de traduire... :/ -- SGC.Alex 22 octobre 2006 à 08:51 (PDT) ::Je pense que tu as raison, je propose que de copier coller que ce qu'on a le temps de traduire, et de mettre seulement les titres des articles manquants et à traduire. Ce serais bien d'avoir une bannière, qu'on insérerais sous le titre qui indique à l'internaute que cette partie de la page est manquante et qu'elle sera mise en ligne sous peu. Par exemple: si l'article manquant est théories il suffirait d'insérer la bannière en dessous du titre à la place de mettre le texte en anglais. Dans la bannière on pourrais même mettre le lien qui mène au texte anglais, pour que le visiteur puiss trouver l'information. Qu'en pensez-vous? --Perrfre 22 octobre 2006 à 09:00 (PDT) :::Hum... SGC il faut avouer que t'as dit une fois (une connerie) : regarde la section "le mot de la fin" ... -- '''Re dit 22 octobre 2006 à 09:03 (PDT) ::::La question est: Quelle politique suivre? on garde la même ou on la modifie? éventuellement ce serais à préciser dans les conventions d'édition --Perrfre 22 octobre 2006 à 09:06 (PDT)